


Messy, Sweet, and Edible

by Kanra_chan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Budding Romance, Cute, Enemies to Enemies but dating, Fluff, Happy Birthday darling, M/M, Not pre-slash but close, Oneshot, Short, birthday fic, happy birthday izaya, small amounts of sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan
Summary: “...What is this?” Standing before Izaya is Shizuo, holding a big, green, round container and holding it out expectantly. His face is serious, mouth set in a stern line and eyes hard but not angry. He looks more resigned than anything.“A cake.”





	Messy, Sweet, and Edible

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY SWEET ANGEL IZAYA!!!! 
> 
> So I WAS going to wait to post anything for a few weeks (taking a break, sorry I didn't tell anyone lol, though I'm not sure anyone noticed or cared) BUT I couldn't ignore my sweethearts birthday! So, here we go, a short little fic for his birthday.

“...What is this?” Standing before Izaya is Shizuo, holding a big, green, round container and holding it out expectantly. His face is serious, mouth set in a stern line and eyes hard but not angry. He looks more resigned than anything.

“A cake.”

“For me? ...why?” Izaya makes no move to accept it, deeming it a trap. Though more likely Shizuo has just lost his mind, considering the fact that if Shizuo wanted him dead, he’d use his own two hands to kill Izaya himself, rather than poison him with whatever is in that container.

“Because I _hate_ you,” Shizuo poorly explains, looking more intimidating than he really should holding, a birthday cake. Sunlight catches in the messy locks of Shizuo’s hair, bathing him brilliantly in golden rays of unfairly gorgeous light.

Stupid, handsome, idiot.

“So you bake me a cake?”

“Yes.”

“Shizu-chan...I don’t understand,” Izaya sighs, leaning against his door frame tiredly. “Is it poinsed? Did you add something unsavory?”

“...”

“Unpleasant. Gross. Vile. Yucky. Icky. Repugnant. Revolting-”

“Okay!” Shizuo barks. “I get it! And, no. I didn’t add anything _unsavory.”_

“So...it’s a perfectly normal cake,” Izaya asks suspiciously, though he doubts Shizuo was actually smart enough to poison it. He has to squash down the butterflies that try to float up from his stomach and out his throat, along with bitter stabs that his enemy is the only one to give him anything for his birthday in years. 

“Yes," Shizuo says calmly.

“And you baked it yourself, without getting frustrated enough to ruin it completely?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re giving it to me?” He blames the pink in his cheeks on the heat of the afternoon sun, despite it not being a particularly warm day.

“Yes.”

“One more question- _why?”_ He hisses, caught between being flattered and irritated.

“I already told you, shitty flea, because I hate you!” Shizuo snaps, fingers tightening dangerously around the fragile container. He’s scowling now, a look more alluring than intimidating without his sunglasses to hide expressive amber orbs. And long, shadowy eyelashes that were unfairly pretty.

“You’re doing a bad job of showing it,” Izaya hisses back, his sharp smirk stretched into more of a grimace.

“Because-urgh, look!” Shizuo rips off the lid, revealing a messily frosted but oddly charming little cake. From the looks of the icing, slathered mostly on top. It looks like attempts were made to cover the sides, too, but those attempts were fairly unsuccessful.

“I’m looking,” Izaya replies, eyeing the cake. “All I see is a mess, frankly.”

“Ass,” Shizuo snaps, shoving the cake closer, so he has to jerk back to avoid getting frosting in his hair. “It’s chocolate with vanilla frosting, see? AND chocolate shavings. Dark chocolate.”

“Very creative Shizu-chan,” Izaya deadpans. “I still don’t understand how this at all conveys your hatred?”

“It’s sweet.”

“...uh-huh?”

“You hate sweet things.”

“How did you know that?” If Shinra told him, he was going to seriously...well, truthfully he wouldn’t do anything to Shinra.

But he could sure pout about it, gosh darn it.

“Because you’re so bitter inside that any and all sugar _burns_ you, the same way holy water and crosses do," he answers. “Also, Shinra told me.”

He knew it.

“How mean,” Izaya coos, amused. “Are you implying I’m a demon?” He finally, finally, moves to take the cake from Shizuo, who allows this with a satisfied nod.

“Yes.” There’s a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, yet another good look for the blonde. “Now go get some candles to blow out, then grab your jacket,” Shizuo instructs following him inside when he backs up to close the door.

“Why?” Oh goodie, another surprise!

“‘Cause we’re going out.” Oh goodie, death!

“Together? In public?” He claps his hands together excitedly. “I’ve always wanted a public execution!”

“No, to eat,” Shizuo half sighs, half growls. “Why are you questioning everything?”

“I’m worried you’ve lost your mind, and I feel that if I keep taking I’ll keep you distracted from getting naked and trying to sacrifice me to the demons in your head.”

“...shut up and get the candles.”

“Fine, fine,” Izaya sighs, setting the cake down and heading to rummage around in his drawers. He comes back empty handed.

“What? You don’t have any birthday candles?”

“Who just has that lying around?” Izaya asks, a bit sourly. _‘Perhaps someone who celebrates their birthday, or has others who’d celebrate it,’_ he adds silently, and bitterly.

“Fine.. we can grab some after dinner.”

“Nothing like two mortal enemies having a meal together, huh?” Izaya jokes, shrugging on his jacket.

“Not tonight.”

“Huh?” Izaya pauses, letting the jacket slip from his shoulders to bunch around his elbows. “We’re not going tonight…?” No, he is not disappointed. At all. How dare you assume that?

Okay, he was a little disappointed. But only because he wasn’t getting a free meal tonight.

“Nah, we are. But we’re not enemies tonight,” Shizuo pauses to hold the door open for him, looking a little like Izaya’s butler in his bartender uniform, “‘Cause this is a date.” They both go a little red, Shizuo even more so, both of them trying not to look as flustered as they actually are.

“Oho! And what makes Shizu-chan think I’m gay, hmm?” He chuckles, heading out without bothering to lock the door behind him. On this, Shizuo doesn’t comment.

“You’re always spouting about loving all of humanity, right? Makes it seem like you don’t care what’s in someones pants, when you just want to ruin their lives” he answers gruffly. He hesitates, then,

“Plus, wearin’ that stupid coat of yours, there’s no way you’re straight.”

“Haha! Well, congratulations, you’re correct.” Izaya grins up at Shizuo, holding out his arm grandly. “Shall we, Heiwajima-san?”

“Yeah.” Shizuo accepts this, looping their arms together with something close to a smirk. Izaya is already hearing wedding bells. “Happy birthday, Orihara-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am off to bake a cake now. 
> 
>  
> 
> ...legit. I am actually making the cake in this fic XD I have a problem...


End file.
